


This Is It

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Dean has to leave on another hunt and he makes a promise to himself.





	This Is It

**_“Do you have to leave?”_ **

“I’m sorry, baby. It’s really important. I wouldn’t go if Sammy didn’t need my help”, Dean replied.

Dean had gotten out of the hunting business as best he could. 

But Sam had just called. 

A group of demons were apparently working together to find Osiris and use him to help take over hell. 

Yep. Osiris. The damn Egyptian God. 

Dean hated when a case involved gods. 

It was a clusterfuck of information that Dean couldn’t completely get his head around.

But right now, Sammy needed his brother’s help, the case being way too complicated for him.

“It’s fine, Dean. Just be safe. Promise me you’ll come back. Promise you won’t leave me”, y/n murmured, slightly tearing up.

Y/n hated when Dean left on a case. 

Even though it had become a lot less frequent over the last year or so, it still scared him more than anything. 

The thought of Dean leaving him and never returning, was his worst nightmare.

“I promise. I’m never gonna leave you. I’ll always come back to you”, Dean said, taking y/n in his arms and placing a kiss on his head. 

Y/n stayed in Dean’s arms for a few minutes, inhaling the scent of his fiancé, feeling his arms, the way they always kept him safe. 

The feeling of the shirt that Dean would wear before he took it off and gave it to y/n, knowing the he loved to sleep in it.

The feel of Dean’s kisses, soft and gentle, and yet filled with all the love he had for y/n. 

The way his eyes shined when he looked at y/n, pure joy and adoration showing.

Y/n had to memorize all of this right now. 

At least that way, if the hunt went bad and Dean wouldn’t be back ever again, y/n would still have the memories of his hunter.

Dean pulled himself from y/n’s arms. 

After one last kiss and _‘I love you’_ uttered from both men, Dean left the house, glancing back before he closed the door, to see y/n’s perfect face, slightly wet with tears.

As Dean began his drive to the motel Sam was staying at, he made himself a promise. 

After this hunt, he would be done completely. 

He couldn’t stand the look of worry and despair on y/n’s face when he had to go on a hunt. 

It destroyed him to see y/n looking so broken.

Y/n may not have been a hunter, but after being saved from a witch by the brothers, he knew all about the dangers of the life.

Dean and y/n fell in love. 

Love at first sight. 

None of them believed in the concept. 

But it happened. 

So Dean started hunting less and less. 

He always believed it would be Sam to settle down. 

But somehow, he was the one blessed with the opportunity.

After almost a year dating, Dean had proposed, wanting to make y/n his husband and spend the rest of his life with him, living the apple pie life he always wanted. 

Now, he was determined to do it. 

He never wanted to see the distressed look on y/n’s face again. 

So he decided.

This was his last hunt.

This was it.

After this, he would completely leave everything he knew of the hunting life behind.

He was all in.

He would leave it all to other hunters. 

There were many in the world.

Now Chuck was back as well.

God could handle any major, world ending threats himself.

Dean wasn’t going to worry anymore.

His mission was no longer the one his dad had forced onto him. The one to hunt down all the monsters in the world. 

Now, his mission was to make sure y/n was happy. That he had everything he wanted in life. 

That was the mission Dean completed every day after the hunt, his presence and love being all that y/n needed, getting it from Dean for the rest of his life. 


End file.
